Every Time you Kissed me
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: un pequeño songfic de la pareja que todos adoramos... SOUL x MAKA! la canción que inspiró este escrito es la del titulo, hace parte del OST de Pandora Hearts... Lean y comenten!


**Aqui yo de nuevo! con un "intento" de sonfic, la canción es Every Time you Kissed me de Emely Bindiger, del OST de Pandora Hearts, una gran canción y una gran serie, los que no se la han visto... Háganlo!**

* * *

><p>El tiempo ha pasado, como era de esperarse ¿Cuánto ha pasado? 10 años, 10 años en que la luz de mi vida se apagó.<p>

Aun recuerdo tu dulce voz, cuando reías, cuando llorabas, incluso cuando me regañabas.

Pero desgraciadamente, te fuiste, llevándote la razón de mi existencia contigo, sumergiéndome en un mar de dolor, dejándome en una isla desierta donde el viento retumba a cada segundo, impidiéndome oírte.

_**Every time you kissed me**__**  
><strong>__**I trembled like a child**__**  
><strong>__**Gathering the roses**__**  
><strong>__**We sang for the hope**__**  
><strong>__**Your very voice is in my heartbeat**__**  
><strong>__**Sweeter than my dream**__**  
><strong>__**We were there, in everlasting bloom**_

Ven y abrázame! Estoy parado en medio de la cruel lluvia mientras la oscuridad me atrapa, No ves acaso que te estoy llamando? Ven rápido! La oscuridad está más cerca…

_**Roses die,**__**  
><strong>__**The secret is inside the pain**__**  
><strong>__**Winds are high up on the hill**__**  
><strong>__**I cannot hear you**__**  
><strong>__**Come and hold me close**__**  
><strong>__**I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain**__**  
><strong>__**Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn**_

Ahora estoy aquí, es este viejo departamento, que esta llano de recuerdos; unos agradables, otros no tanto, pero todos y cada uno son mi mas valioso tesoro.

Todos los días que ya pasaron, mientras te abrazaba y te hacia enojar, por lo adorable que te veías, Y qué decir de las noches! Las mejores de mi vida; cuando te hacia _mía, _donde te demostraba con acciones cuanto te amaba, cuando era el hombre más feliz del mundo porque correspondías a mis caricias con un tímido gemido; esa era la mejor sensación, el saber que nadie más te provocaba tales reacciones.

Cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa, cuando imaginábamos nuestro hogar, a nuestros hijos, todo lo que vendría, pero que jamás llegó.

_**Silver dishes for the memories,**__**  
><strong>__**For the days gone by**__**  
><strong>__**Singing for the promises**__**  
><strong>__**Tomorrow may bring**__**  
><strong>__**I harbor all the old affection**__**  
><strong>__**Roses are the past**__**  
><strong>__**Darkness falls, and summer will be gone**_

Las rosas, tus flores favoritas, ya no florecen mas en este invierno eterno que hay en mi ya frio corazón, aquel que solo tú eras capaz de abrigar con la calidez de tu sonrisa.

Aun estoy esperando por el verano, para que el olor de las rosas inunde mis muertos sentidos.

Recuerdo lo doloroso que fue la perdida de mi hermano Wes, estuviste ahí para ahuyentar las sombras del sufrimiento, pero ahora, Quién ahuyenta las sombras de tu partida?

_**Joys of the daylight**__**  
><strong>__**Shadows of the starlight**__**  
><strong>__**Everything was sweet by your side, my love**__**  
><strong>__**Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here just singing my song of woe**__**  
><strong>__**Waiting for you, my love**_

Lagrimas y mas lagrimas, esas fueron mis únicas acompañantes, mientras cantaba y esperaba por el día en que nos volviéramos a reunir de nuevo.

_**Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...**_

Anhelo recuperar la felicidad del pasado, vivirla contigo, como en mis sueños.

Después, mucho después, lo único que podía hacer bien ara recordar, ya sea a ti o a nuestros momentos, y con el tiempo me volví un vago, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Si no fuera por nuestros amigos y compañeros habría muerto hace ya mucho.

_**Every time you kissed me**__**  
><strong>__**My heart was in such pain**__**  
><strong>__**Gathering the roses**__**  
><strong>__**We sang of the grief**__**  
><strong>__**Your very voice is in my heart beat**__**  
><strong>__**Sweeter than despair**__**  
><strong>__**We were there, in everlasting bloom**_

Pero como la hora de todo mortal debe llegar, la mía no es la excepción, de nada sirve ahora ser una Death Scythe.

_**Underneath the stars**__**  
><strong>__**Shaded by the flowers**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love**__**  
><strong>__**You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song**__**  
><strong>__**I will be here dreaming in the past**_

Empiezo a sentir la calidez del verano, acompañada por tu hermosa figura, estás tal y como te recuerdo.

Soul, lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo, yo… - te interrumpo al posar mis secos y fríos labios sobre los tuyos, porque necesito saber si eres real o una alucinación como tantas otras, necesitaba probar el sabor de tus adictivos labios

Ya tendrás tiempo para compensarme – te dije mientras sonreía, hacia tanto que no lo hacía y sin separar mi rostro del tuyo – ahora estas aquí, y soñaremos y olvidaremos el pasado

Y así cerramos nuestros ojos para volver a besarnos…

___**Until you come**__**  
><strong>__**Until we close our eyes**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS?<strong>_

_**PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**BE HAPPY!**_


End file.
